The oil and gas industry uses various tools to probe the formation penetrated by a borehole in order to locate hydrocarbon reservoirs and to determine the types and quantities of the hydrocarbons. These tools may be used to probe the formations after the well is drilled, e.g., as wireline tools. Alternatively, these tools or measurement systems may be included in a drilling system and make measurements while drilling, e.g., measurement-while-drilling (MWD) tools or logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools. It is common practice to attach such devices and measurement systems in well-bore tubulars. Such tubulars can include drill-collars, drill-pipes, production tubing, and well casing. Generally, the measurement systems are contained within a housing installed at the center of a drill collar. The housing is kept centralized by centralizers or hangers and may be held in place by an axial lock system or radial lock system which passes through the collar wall and are often threaded in the housing stabilizer or hanger.
Some MWD tools are fishable and can be removed from the drill collar by fishing methods typically using slick-line tools. Such fishable MWD tools can also be re-installed in the drill collar when the drill string is in the well bore. This installation is commonly performed by lowering the MWD at the extremity of the slick-line terminated by an adequate fishing tool. Referring to FIG. 1, a fishable MWD tool 101 is shown. The fishable MWD tool 101 may be provided with a fishing head 103, a modulator 104, a stinger 105, and the fishable MWD tool 101 may be installed in a drill collar 102. Further, the fishable MWD tool 101 may be supported within the drill collar 102 at multiple points within the drill collar 102 with one or more MWD centralizers 106. Further, a Universal Bottom Hole Orientation Sub (UBHO) 107 may also be required. The included stinger 105 is guided in the UBHO and rotated at a preferred tool face, allowing proper referencing of tool face measurement.
In production tubing, seating nipples and landing nipples are components designed to accept and retain various wireline retrievable flow controls, the most common being plugs, chokes, and pressure and temperature gauges. A specific tubing length is commonly added to allow such an attachment. In production tubing, the use of landing nipples is common. Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional seating nipple 200 is shown. Depending of the shape of the landing element, a landed or attached device (not shown) may support force in several directions, e.g., in upward or in downward directions. The device may be disposed within a bore 208 formed through the nipple 200. The latching of the device in or against the landing nipple 200 involves shouldering the device such that the device is in contact with the proper area of the landing nipple, e.g., a shoulder section 209 of the nipple 200.